


Skyline

by feverbeats



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The late afternoon sun is blotted out by an eclipse, like in so many of his dreams these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

“I'm really glad we're talking about this.”

“I’m not happy about it. That’s why we’re up here.”

Peter isn’t sure it’s a dream at first, but then he looks at the sky. The late afternoon sun is blotted out by an eclipse, like in so many of his dreams these days. This feels less surreal than usual, though, just the two of them up here on the roof talking about—something. He doesn’t remember where the dream began. Oh. Right. Flying again.

“So talk,” Nathan says, and Peter picks up the thread of the conversation.

“I know you’re not happy,” he says sheepishly, “But I am. I was starting to worry that I might actually be making it up.” He bites his lip, feeling like a kid.

Nathan reaches out, an abrupt motion, and for a second Peter thinks Nathan’s going to hit him. Instead, he brushes Peter’s bangs out of his face. “You’re not crazy.”

Peter can’t help but smile. “I know. Love you.”

Nathan kisses his cheek. “I know.”

Peter nuzzles against Nathan a little before he pulls away. “Mm. I really do want you to win your campaign, you know.” The sky behind Nathan’s head is streaked with sunset, even though the sun is still eclipsed.

“I know you do.” Nathan sighs. “And I want you to . . . to figure this stuff out.” He ruffles Peter’s hair. “Hey . . . Want to fly?”

Peter can feel himself light up, and he hates it, but not enough. “Yeah! You really would?” _It’s a dream_ , he reminds himself.

Nathan gives him an unreadable look. “We can try.”

Peter nods. “I can’t do it very well.”

“Yeah,” Nathan says shortly. “Neither—Well. I’ll bet it’s hard. Maybe we shouldn’t . . .”

“Nathan, _please_.”

Nathan steps toward Peter, practically into his arms. “Let’s go.”

Peter doesn’t know which of them lifts off first, or even really which of them is flying. “I’d be scared if you weren’t here,” he hears himself say. Scared, and he probably wouldn’t be able to fly at all. The roof below them is a receding square. He feels slightly ill.

Nathan snorts, sounding oddly normal and businesslike, even in this crazy situation ( _dream, peter, it’s a dream_ ). “Yeah, I know you would. But you’re doing okay at this.” He looks down and laughs with what sounds like disbelief. “Jesus Christ. We’re okay.”

“Thanks,” Peter says, but before he can say anything else, they plummet a few feet, abruptly. The ground is dizzyingly far away when Peter looks down, and even the roof looks like a cartoon. “Oh my God,” Peter breathes. “Nathan, oh man, I . . .”

Nathan’s hands steady him. “Hey! Careful! Pete, c’mon, focus here with me.” His grip on Peter’s arms tightens.

Peter isn’t looking down. He clings to Nathan’s lapels and lets his brother fly. “I don’t know why I can’t hold myself up,” he says.

Nathan looks at him for a second. “Are you really surprised?”

Nathan isn’t usually that harsh. _It’s a--_ Peter doesn’t care, though, because they’re flying and the sky is lit up and. And. He angles his face up slightly, tilting it so his mouth fits just against Nathan’s.

Nathan doesn’t freeze, he snaps into motion, grabbing a handful of Peter’s sweatshirt and kissing him back. _Because it’s a dream_.

When they finally stop, Peter gasping and Nathan still again, the sky is black. There’s still light coming from somewhere, though.

Then Nathan says, “We’re getting higher.”

Peter swallows. “You mean not on purpose?” He glances down and his stomach flips. The ground is so far away he can barely make out the shapes of people walking down the street. He buries his face in Nathan’s shoulder. “Nathan. Can we try go to down?”

Nathan wraps his arms more tightly around Peter, and he seems not like impossible dream Nathan, but real Nathan. “I don’t really know how. You’re the expert. But I’ll try.”

When Peter looks up again, though, they’re still rising. “Nathan,” he says again, sounding sharp and panicky even to himself.

Nathan kisses him again, hard. Peter’s still terrified of falling, but he can’t focus right with Nathan’s mouth on him. Then he realizes Nathan isn’t holding him anymore. The only place that’s touching is their mouths.

And then Nathan pulls back. For a second, Peter hovers in the air, and then he’s falling, like in one of his childhood nightmares, just plummeting toward the roof below.

But Nathan is there, grabbing Peter’s sweatshirt and tugging him close again. “Hey,” he mutters into Peter’s hair. “Pete.”

“Oh, God,” Pete breathes, still shaking. He shuts his eyes so he won’t have to look down.

“I’ve got you,” Nathan says, his body warm and solid against Peter’s.

That’s all Peter’s ever wanted Nathan to say.

The punch line, of course, is that when he opens his eyes, he wakes up.


End file.
